cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Krabs
Eugene[1] Harold[2] Krabs[3] (born November 30, 1942[4]), simply and more commonly known as Mr. Krabs, is one of the main characters in SpongeBob SquarePants, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. He is a crimson red sea crab who lives in an anchor with his daughter Pearl. He is the owner and founder of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePantsand Squidward Tentacles. Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and obsessed with money. He will freak out if anything happens to his money, except in "New Digs," where he does not care when the money is in the pickle jar. He treats money as if it is royalty in some aspects. Biography Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and miserly, often being portrayed as being just as bad as; if not even worse than Plankton. His only interest is to have money, and he could not care less for anybody, including his customers, employees, family, or even himself. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" or "The money is always right." It should be noted that, while Mr. Krabs' portrayal shows him as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap, and immoral as the series progressed. His money hunger may stem from his childhood poverty. When SpongeBob uses the term, obsession, to describe his relationship with money during "Plankton's Good Eye," he denies it and claims it to be a strong word. He is prone to fits of insanity if he has to give up as much as a penny. He often goes to irrationally great lengths to acquire or to avoid losing money with little, if any, regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself (in "Squid's Day Off," he loses both arms and suffers a severe head injury while attempting to pull a dime out of the sink). "Krab Borg" (and shown earlier in "Squeaky Boots") reveals that Mr. Krabs always remembers the price for everything he has bought which proves his greed has a strong memory. In "Born Again Krabs," he sells SpongeBob's soul to the Flying Dutchman for 62 cents, despite the fact that SpongeBob put his life on the line to protect him from the Dutchman. In the same episode, he forces SpongeBob to sell a disgustingly old and contaminated patty that he found under the grill, refusing to let anything that he could potentially make money with go to waste. Ironically, this results in the Krusty Krab losing weeks of business. He also tries to rip somebody's arm off for a penny saying "Unhand that penny or the arm comes off." Twice, he has been shown to have little respect for the dead, most notably in "One Krabs Trash," where he defiles a grave to obtain a presumably rare drink hat to obtain a million dollars. Additionally, he has little respect for royalty. In "Rule of Dumb," when Patrick is believed to be the king of Bikini Bottom, Krabs allows him to eat at the Krusty Krab in the hopes of getting more money. Krabs promptly kicks Patrick out when he discoveres that he never intended to pay at all, shouting, "No one eats at my restaurant for free, king or no king!" In "The Clash of Triton," when he failes to take Krabby Patties away from King Neptune when ordered to do so, and was promptly electrocuted when he asked who was to pay for them all. Also in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, he raises the price of a Krabby Patty to $101 when he finds out King Neptune is coming to the restaurant. He has also risen the price of food in "Truth or Square" in which it was the 117th anniversary of the Krusty Krab and adds an extra zero on the end of every price on the menu in hopes of getting more money. There has been at least two occasions where SpongeBob has burst into the Krusty Krab to warn him about oncoming disaster, only for him to think of it as an opportunity to try to sell them Krabby Patties. The first attemp was to an oncoming biker gang. The second was when he tried selling Krabby Patties to giant whelks when SpongeBob describes them as ravenously eating everything in their paths, he continues to try to push his products, despite them obviously being vicious wild monsters and he was promptly eaten. Trivia *He is no longer in Nicktropolis due to Finn Flounder earning The Krusty Krab from him. *He seems to know who Eddy Sampson is as seen in Mike at the Nicktoons Summer Beach House when Mike Mazinsky runs into him while exploring the town. Category:Canon Characters Category:SpongeBob characters Category:Sea Creatures Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Network characters